


Sincerity is Scary

by fandomlife



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s03e13 Syzygy, F/M, Jealous Dana Scully, Post-Episode: s03e13 Syzygy, clueless mulder, resolved angst but its slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlife/pseuds/fandomlife
Summary: Post-Syzygy - a jealous Scully has to deal with a frustrated Mulder on the highway.Written for the Valentine's Fic Exchange!





	Sincerity is Scary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spooky66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/gifts).



> Hi!! Clarice, welcome! I hope with all of my heart that you enjoy this. I tried to follow your requests as closely as I could and I think I pulled through. I always enjoy reading your work so I was a bit nervous writing this but here it is! 
> 
> Nicole, thanks for organizing this exchange, I love you so much. <3 
> 
> enjoy! x

They were on their drive back to the airport. The town of Comity had insanely strange effects on both of them and the last thing they wanted is to hang around there longer than was necessary. 

Scully was in the driver’s seat. She had been driving for a short while and tension was still cackling in the air. Mulder hadn’t spoken a word to her the whole ride and she didn’t dare to spare a glance at him, too hellbent on acting nonchalant. The radio had no signal either, and so they were seated in dead silence. 

She slowed the car’s pace from its initial speed a while back, still pissed but not suicidal enough to speed on dirt roads in the middle of nowhere. Her mind was still reeling from the events of the past couple days, hell, the past couple weeks. From “Bambi” to Detective White, what was Mulder’s game? What has he been planning? Granted she hadn’t known him long enough, but she never thought he’d compromise an investigation to meddle in third parties (who happened to be conventionally attractive tall intellectual women who were definitely his type). 

She hadn’t had enough time to reflect on the situation, too busy angrily sulking and going through rolls of cigarettes like an addict. Smoking wasn’t something she usually did. She’s always trying to stray away from her rebellious teenage years and the questionable choices she did back, and smoking was definitely one of them. Mulder managed to get under her skin, though, managed to rattle her to her very core and be simultaneously oblivious to it. His unawareness of his effect on her was what she hated the most, how clueless could a person get? 

The questions he asked her throughout their stay about what was wrong with her and why she was acting so weird got on her very last nerve. What’s worse, she didn’t know why she was sulking and benching at him. She just was and expected him to get a hint. 

They finally reached a freeway and the signal on the car radio picked up bit by bit, scratchy at first. Mulder’s favorite station was on and he started humming to an Elvis song she recognized. She finally spared a quick glance at him. It felt odd having him there in the passenger seat, barren of any sunflower seeds he’s usually munching on in the car. He had taken his coat off and was staring out the window sleepily. 

She checked her watch. Their flight was in three hours. She called in earlier to reserve tickets to avoid the wait and picked the earliest flight. 

She accidentally drove over a speed bump, causing Mulder’s head to bump against the window and startling him wide awake. He rubbed his temple and groaned. “Sorry.” Scully says with a bit more attitude than she intended. Her eyes were still on the road ahead but she could sense him staring at her. He slumped back in his seat and muttered. “At least drive decently if you’re gonna insist on driving.” 

“Excuse me?” 

*

Mulder realized he was in deep shirt the moment the words were out into the thick atmosphere of the rental car. He had been on edge the whole car ride. Scully’s aggressive driving added insult to injury to what he was feeling towards her during the investigation with her behavior towards Detective White. From the few years he’d known her, he’d never observed even an ounce of unprofessionalism in her, especially on a case. To say he was confused would be an understatement. 

The dead silence of the car was unbearable, but he didn’t know how to approach her. She was seated right there but felt so distant. He glanced at her every once in a while, trying to come up with something to fill the void with, but coming out empty. A pissed off Scully was not something he knew how to deal with. 

Of course, the first words he had to utter were the benchy quips he didn’t mean to say aloud. In the hazy state he was in, he couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t. 

He felt Scully drilling holes into his face with her glare and his concern shifted to their safety in the car she was driving. “Can you pull over, please?” He sank deeper into his seat and an earnest expression took over his face, feigning innocence. 

She swerved aggressively and pulled them over to the dust riddled side of the road, barren of any other car. His heart leaped and he swallowed thickly, realizing she was waiting for him to speak so she could pounce. She was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and glaring at the windshield. 

“I didn’t mean that.” He simply stated. He hoped she’d shrug it off and start the car again, but of course he’d never been that lucky. 

“Which part? The benchy remark or the entirety of the investigation?” She crossed her arms and finally looked at him, glare still full-fledged. His eyebrows rose at her what she was insinuating. It was unlike Scully to dwell on things, usually she just shrugged his antics off and repressed the memory. Seeing her out of her element was not something he’s trained to deal with. 

He turned in his seat to hold her gaze properly and breathed in preparation. “Can we please talk about the investigation? You’ve been mad at me for weeks! Can’t you at least give me a hint on what I did this time?” 

She rolled her eyes as if what he had said was the dumbest thing she’d ever heard him utter. She moved and turned back to the windshield, her expression jagged around the edges but still solid as ever. “How clueless can a man get?” She muttered more to herself, he assumed. He made a move to touch her arm but she recoiled before he could. He retracted and sat back, mimicking her and staring ahead. 

*

She didn’t know where to begin. Does she tell him? Can she allow herself to be vulnerable in front of this man she’s known for no more than two years? She never imagined herself to be put in a situation where she’d actually have to face her feelings. She didn’t know what she felt. In the silence of the car, she began mind-mapping.

Seeing Detective White build theory with Mulder rattled her. She was annoyed, simply put. She didn’t like Mulder going around consulting random women when she was right there. Was she not good enough? Did he get bored of her? Did her overwhelming skepticism finally break him?

She hadn’t experienced these bouts of insecurity in years. This was all Mulder’s doing, him and his irritating aloofness. 

“What were you hinting at when you gushed with Detective White?” She finally conceded, the silence growing unbearable. She hated admitting her weaknesses. 

Mulder finally looked at her, realization setting onto him. “That’s what this is about?” He never took Scully for the jealous type, especially when it came to him. It somehow made him feel…valued. Different. Almost as if the feelings he had suppressed were reciprocated. He smiled softly to embolden her. 

Scully shrugged, “it’s not not what this is about.” She felt childish. She didn’t even act that way when she was a rebellious teenager. She always used to get what she wanted. And then she grew up. She made a move to grab the cigarette packet that was still nestled in her jacket pocket and took a cigarette out, placing it to her lips, all the while staring Mulder down with the same glare she had on all week. He just stared at her incredulously. “Really, Scully? Put that out.” 

She laughed humorously, “it isn’t even on yet.” She brought the lighter up to the cigarette and lit it, taking the first drag and blowing out the open car window. “You know I smoke when I’m stressed.” She stared out the window and released puff after puff, ignoring Mulder’s stare the best she could. 

“You don’t need to be stressed. I’m right here, you can talk to me.” She heard it in his voice—sincerity. And sincerity terrified her. She threw the cigarette butt out the window and turned to him. “I don’t know how or why but seeing you interacting with those women the way you usually act with me made me uncomfortable,” she paused, “God, Mulder, don’t make me say it.” She took a deep breath and leaned her head against the steering wheel. 

Moments of silence later, she felt Mulder’s hand slightly grazing her arm. “Scully,” he whined slightly, “look at me.” She peeked her eyes through the nest of her arms. His smile was soft and contagious, and she felt herself smiling back. He knew her, he knew her so well. He knew how she felt. His hand encircled her elbow and he brought her up towards him. 

The car’s atmosphere suddenly felt heavy. All Scully could feel was Mulder’s gaze, his hand on her clothed arm. He was all she could feel.

She felt herself gravitating towards him slowly, like in the movies. She felt as light as her mind, as numb as her body. She felt herself move over the stick shift with ease, landing in his gentle as ever grasp. Her eyes clouded and she was sure her heart beat was echoing in the whole car. How could he make her melt so easily when she was so infuriated with him? 

Was this how Detective White felt when she barged in on them? At the thought of her, Scully resolved to just go for it, show Mulder who he should be giving his undivided attention to. 

Her parted lips inched closer to his, hesitantly at first and then all at once. She captured them before he could say anything and they instantly melded together. 

Their position was a bit awkward; Scully’s body was sprawled over the front seats, her arms around Mulder’s neck and her chest flush against his. Her back was starting to hurt. She broke the kiss. Mulder’s lips immediately tried to find hers again but she leaned back and stared at him with adoring eyes. Concerned, he opened his eyes and stared up at her. “Are you okay?” He asked, his arms still wrapped firmly around her back. She nodded and smiled gently. “Just admiring you.” She ran her dextrous fingers through his hair and inhaled his scent, feeling content for the first time in years. The smile Mulder was giving her melted her hearts and the way he shivered when she ran her fingers across his scalp killed her. 

“Wanna go somewhere more comfortable?” She asked, releasing herself from his grip and settling back in her seat. He eagerly nodded at what she was insinuating and she laughed. She started the car again and took the first exit off the highway, parking into the first motel they saw. They got out of the car and when he was about to open the trunk to get their bags, she groaned. “Not now, Mulder. You can get them later just check us in.” It was his turn to laugh as he raised a suggestive eyebrow and obliged to her wishes. 

*

They entered the room in a haze, tangled in each other. All Mulder could feel were her lips on his…everywhere. He didn’t realize how much he had been craving Scully until that very second in the car. She pinned him against the door and lowered his head down to hers, practically devouring his lips. He never realized how much of Scully’s everyday dominance would go to the bedroom, either. 

He walked them slowly to the edge of the bed, all the while taking his coat, jacket, and shoes off. She looked absolutely minuscule without the heels and Mulder was obsessed with the height difference, however much has neck hight ache later. He held her face with both hands, her arms around his shoulders. He massaged her soft cheeks as he slowed their pace, slowly lowering her to the queen sized bed. Her back against the sheets, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck until he was forced onto her. He broke off the kiss and chuckled into her cheek. “Eager, are we?” 

She smiled into his hair and kissed his ear, “I’ve been waiting for this for months.” 

He looked up at her with raised eyebrows. “You know you could have come onto me any day from 1993 ’til now and I would’ve welcomed your advances, right?” She laughed and at his hair to come down to her again. “Then show me.” 

That’s all the convincing he need to hear. He kissed her cheek before diving down her jaw, her neck, her clavicle, not leaving any bit of skin untouched by his lips. He straddled her thighs and went to work on her blouse, unbuttoning with expertise. He tossed it across the room and stared at her newly exposed skin. Her torso was as creamy as her arms, the color only interrupted by the occasional freckle here and there. Except her shoulders. Her shoulders had a good number of freckles he wanted to spend every minute kissing. But that was for later. 

Her breasts were adorned with a plain beige bra. When their glazed over eyes met, she shrugged. “I wasn’t planning on getting laid tonight.” Her voice rasped, her tone delicious.

He leaned down and gave her lips a quick peck. “You’re insanely sexy, okay?” She smiled against him and he resumed his mission. She leaned up so he could unclasp her bra until it followed the blouse to the floor. 

Scully laid back down, her torso now fully exposed to the cold air and Mulder’s touch. He lowered his mouth to Scully’s left breast. He paused for a bit before licking her nipple and blowing cool air to the sensitive nub. Scully’s breath caught in her throat, not quite managing a moan. 

He plunged down, then, pulling her pink nub into his mouth and sucked slowly, enjoying the way her hips bucked into his and her chest arched to meet his mouth. He massaged the other one gently. He grazed his teeth against her erect bud and continued his journey downwards. Scully’s arms were at her sides, tugging at the sheets. 

Mulder’s mouth was busying itself above the waistband of her pants as his hands worked on unbuttoning and zipping down. He pulled them down and threw them along the rest of Scully’s clothes. She was left there, completely naked, save for the black panties she had on. The wet spot on the fabric made itself obvious for Mulder, and his eyes twinkled at the realization that he was the one that brought Scully this premature pleasure, and he was the one that would bring her to fulfillment. 

He lowered his mouth to her clothed vulva and tentatively licked the wet spot. Scully let out a hefty moan and he was thrilled to discover she was a loud one. He hooked his fingers to either side of her panties and slid them down her smooth legs, crumpling them and tossing them aside. 

While she was completely naked, he was completely clothed. He put on a show for her, unbuttoning his shirt, unbuckling his belt, and zipping down his pants. His outfit was tossed to hers on the ground, forgotten. He hovered over her naked, save for his boxer briefs, and his hard-on made a full appearance. He lowered himself on her body until he was face-to-clit with her. He dared a tentative slide of his index finger down her slit. Scully’s eyes squeezed shut and her hips were already grinding against his one finger, desperate for more contact. 

Mulder’s thumb grazed her clit, drawing a single circle around it. A feral groan escaped Scully’s mouth, impatient about being teased. He decided to put her out of her misery. He lowered his head and blew little puffs of air straight to her wet center. She brought her hands to his hair and bunched up a fistful of it in her wrist, encouraging him on, to go deeper. His tongue hesitantly ventured out and licked at her slit, from bottom to top, landing right on her clit. He wrapped her lips around her lower lips and sucked slowly. His tongue played with her, stroking, pushing her to the edge. Scully was a wrecked mess. His hair was a mess now thanks to her. 

Mulder’s tongue probed deeper, thrusting in and out of her. Scully’s hips met him halfway and they formed a slow rhythm. He rested his mouth on her clit as he entered a digit slowly inside her, adding another shortly after. Scully was basically riding his mouth and his fingers. She bit her lip and ground against him, drawing herself to her orgasm. 

“Mulder,” she panted moments later, “I’m close.” She was releasing breaths in small puffs of air.

He picked up speed and whispered, “come for me, Scully.” 

The stimulation brought her over the edge and she came with his name escaping her throat in a groan. 

He raised himself, wiping her from his smug lips with the back of his hand. “Come here.” She called to him lazily, her voice raspy and body limp. He went up to lie next to her. She kissed him and tasted herself on his lips.

“Oh, and by the way, nothing happened with Detective White. Or Bambi. They’re just acquaintances I made. You’re the only woman I see.” He needed her to know how much he cared for, and how misplaced her jealousy was. She smiled against his mouth, “you always know what to say.” It was her turn to straddle him and return the favor. 

His erection rubbed against her thigh. She laughed. “Want me to take care of that?” 

He chuckled and shrugged, “if it isn’t too much of an inconvenience.” She slithered down his body. 

“Never.”


End file.
